my_fanfiction_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
74th Hunger Games
Arena The arena for the 74th Hunger Games was unusually large compared to the arenas before it. The cornucopia sat in a meadow in the middle of the arena. There was a thick and dense forest to one side of the cornucopia and a large wheat field to the other side. Near the edge of the forest was a large lake and deep inside the forest was a long river that stretched around the arena and through the wheat fields. In the forest there was at least one tracker jacker nest and several animals which the tributes could hunt for food. There were also a large amount of mockingjays nesting within the trees. There was also edible and non-edible berries within the arena, including nightlock. Tributes The Game In the initial cornucopia bloodbath eleven tributes are killed including Amber, Parker, Quinn, Jason, Carietta, Vibur, Acacia, Baize, Chasten, Bethia, and Phoebe. An alliance is made between Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Neuro, Azora, and Peeta. Everyone except Neuro goes out to hunt. Neuro stays behind to begin digging up the land mines to protect their supplies. On day two, Savannah is killed early in the morning before dawn hours after she lights a fire which attracts the career alliance to her. Cato injures her and when they're leaving they realize that a cannon didn't go off so Peeta goes back and kills her. On day three, Katniss almost dies of dehydration but just as she collapses, she realizes that she's laying near water. On day four, Katniss is forced to run from a rapidly growing wildfire. She is injuried by a fireball on her calf. She is found resting in a pond by the career tributes who chase her up a tree. The careers decide to camp at the base of the tree. That night, Katniss received a sponsor gift of burn medicine which helps her injuries. Katniss sees Rue in a tree near her and Rue points out a tracker jacker nest above the careers. The tracker jackers have been sedated from the smoke of the wild fire. Katniss begins sawing through the branch holding the nest. On day five, the nest falls and attacks the careers, killing Azora and Glimmer. Katniss retrieves the only bow and arrow in the arena from Glimmer. Katniss is stung by several bees so she's hallucinating and dizzy but she finds Peeta and he tells her to run. She does so and afterwards, Cato finds Peeta and stabs him in the leg badly. On day six, nothing happens but Rue takes care of Katniss who is unconscious from her tracker jacker stings. On day seven, Katniss awakes and forms an alliance with Rue. On day eight, Hayford is killed early in the morning by Clove. Katniss and Rue formulate a plan to destroy the supplies of the careers which is a success. The explosion causes Katniss to go deaf in her left ear and she hides just as the careers arrive back at their camp. Cato then kills Neuro, who was guarding the supplies. On day nine, Katniss awakes, still in her hiding place. Katniss hears Rue scream and runs to her to find her trapped in a net. Marvel arrives and throws his spear into Rue's abdomen. Katniss immediately shoots him in the neck, killing him instantly. Rue dies a slow death so she dies after Marvel. On day ten, the tributes are told of the rule change which allows there to be two victors but only if they're from the same district. On day eleven, Katniss finds Peeta camouflaged along the river. His leg is badly infected so the two hide in a cave. Cato and Clove remain near the lake, not leaving into unfamiliar territory. On day twelve, the tributes are informed of the feast which will give each tribute something they need. Katniss is sent a sleeping syrup from her mentor to make Peeta fall asleep so she can go to the feast. On day thirteen, Fynch is the first to get her bag at the feast and leave the cornucopia safely. Katniss runs at the feast to get her bag but is attacked by Clove. Clove has a knife to Katniss' face when Thresh arrives and kills Clove with a rock to the head. Thresh and Katniss go their separate ways and Katniss gives Peeta his medicine which she got from the feast. Before Thresh leaves the feast, he takes Cato's bag and his own. On day fourteen, nothing happens. On day fifteen, Cato finds Thresh and the two fight all day long in the rain and in the wheat field. The battle ends with Cato stabbing Thresh through the chest with his sword. On day sixteen, Katniss goes hunting while Peeta gathers berries. Fynch begins following Peeta and steals some of the berries he has gathered. She eats the berries, not having eaten in days, and she instantly dies as the berries were nightlock. On day seventeen, Katniss and Peeta start looking for Cato and find him running from wolf muttations in the woods. The three run to the cornucopia. Peeta is bitten by a wolf and is weakened so he is caught by Cato who begins to strangle him. Katniss shoots Cato with an arrow in the hand and Peeta pushes him to the wolf muttations. Cato, who has body armor on, is unable to be killed by the muttations so they just feed on his exposed limbs. On day eighteen, Katniss shoots Cato out of mercy. Katniss and Peeta are then informed that only one tribute can win. The two attempt to committ a double suicide with the nightlock berries but the head gamemaker allows them both to live. Placings #Katniss and Peeta #Tie for 1st #Cato - Killed by Katniss #Fynch - Ate nightlock berries #Thresh - Killed by Cato #Clove - Killed by Thresh #Rue - Killed by Marvel #Marvel - Killed by Katniss #Neuro - Killed by Cato #Hayford - Killed by Clove #Azora - Killed by tracker jackers #Glimmer - Killed by tracker jackers #Savannah - Killed by Peeta #Parker - Killed by Cato #Phoebe - Killed by Clove #Acacia - Killed by Cato #Jason - Killed by Cato #Quinn - Killed by Glimmer #Bethia - Killed by Clove #Vibur - Killed by Thresh #Baize - Killed by Marvel #Amber - Killed by Quinn #Carietta - Killed by Glimmer #Chasten - Killed by Clove Category:Hunger Games